


Feel the Burn

by BoxofBones



Series: Brooklyn Girls [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Mildly Dubious Consent, No use of y/n, Obsession, Possessive Steve Rogers, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxofBones/pseuds/BoxofBones
Summary: At Sam’s insistence Steve tries a new gym, with surprising results.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Brooklyn Girls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000725
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Feel the Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep my tags in mind when reading this, and please let me know if I have mis-tagged, or anything. Otherwise, enjoy the smut!

“I gotta say, man, I’m surprised it took you so long to come with.” Steve watched Sam shoulder his duffel bag as he closed his locker with a bang. “These S.H.I.E.L.D gyms are trash.” 

Their Sunday workouts had become less impromptu and more routine, but even so, Steve had hedged at trying a new gym. At least he didn’t have anyone gawking at him in the workout rooms on the compound, even _if_ they were lacking in equipment and space. Dealing with curious onlookers—possibly even the press—wasn’t a particularly attractive outcome. 

“Natasha keeps telling me I’ve got to get out of my comfort zone,” He replied, grinning. It was easy to see this was a much more modern building, and when they entered into the lobby, Sam swiped his card and waved to the receptionist. 

“He’s with me.” He said, pointing at Steve. The young woman nodded, her lips parting and a blush rising to her cheeks as she recognized him. Steve had grown used to that, however, and shot her a winning smile as he walked by. Her scent spiked in response, and he inhaled it thoughtfully. 

_Beta._

The weight-room was everything Sam had said it would be, and soon the muscles in his arms and legs burned from his exertions. They’d been at it all morning, and to Steve’s surprise, almost no one had paid him much heed. A few people had recognized him, but most were respectful, keeping their distance and not attempting to engage him in conversation. The receptionist _had_ peeked in a few times, but he couldn’t fault her for that. 

“I’m going to get some water.” Steve clapped Sam on his shoulder as he exited. There were so many more scents here than on the compound, it was almost overwhelming. The closest water fountain was just in front of the dance studio, and though the signs outside boasted of its soundproof walls, Steve could still hear faint music coming from under the door. 

He bent down to the fountain, taking a few swallows of cold water before wiping his lips and beard of the excess liquid that had gathered there. He couldn’t help himself, and peeked through the glass window again. There were three people inside, two women and a tall, lanky looking man. They were watching the smaller of the two women go slowly through some sort of routine, demonstrating it. 

She was truly tiny comparatively, Steve estimated no taller than five and a half feet, and her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Steve watched, impressed as she dropped into a squat, her arms moving in intricate patterns as she knitted her brows in concentration. A thin sheen of sweat shone on her copper colored skin as she popped back up to standing, grinning as she explained something, gesticulating wildly. She was a cute little thing, her curvy body offset with lean muscle.

_She’d make a good fighter._ He thought absently, his eyes still raking greedily over her form. There were precious few Omegas on the D.C. compound, which Steve was certain was no accident. Several of S.H.I.E.L.D’s best agents were Alphas, and it wouldn’t do to have them slavering after their coworkers. Their scents all carried the unnatural, chemical tang of suppressants as well, making them even more unappealing to Steve’s discerning Alpha brain. 

_I want to scent her._

There was a schedule posted outside the door, with names and blocks of time during which the room was reserved. He checked his watch, before narrowing his eyes at the scrawled handwriting. 

_Twenty minutes._

He could wait twenty minutes. 

When he returned to the weight room, a small smile on his face, Sam looked at him questioningly. 

“Find something cool?”

“I think so.” 

They’d already been there all morning, and fifteen minutes later when Steve suggested they head out, Sam was more than agreeable. He didn’t question it when Steve went back for more water, bending his head to drink from the fountain just as the studio door opened. 

“I’ll see you later. Don’t forget Saturday, yeah?” The taller woman was leaving, hefting a backpack onto one shoulder as she looked back. “Yancy said the music is gonna be _fire._ ” There was nothing interesting about her scent, though not unpleasant. _Another Beta._ For a moment, it was all he could smell, but as she passed, a second scent wormed its way into his brain, making his eyes heavy and lidded. Steve found himself licking his lips hungrily. 

_Omega._

He’d always had a _thing_ for Omegas, and though as an Alpha he was compatible with just about anyone, there was something especially enticing about having a whiny, needy Omega begging to be knotted. 

“Hah! Okay, Kate. I’ll see if I can swing by.” The answering voice that filtered out of the room was bright and energetic, followed by a giggle. “You better practice!” 

Sam’s voice startled him out of his reverie. “You good, man?” He asked, leaning against the glass beside the fountain. “Your mouth is wide open.” Steve snapped his jaw shut audibly, nodding. 

“Yeah. Yeah.” He waved him off. “I’ll meet you at the car.” Sam gave him one more suspicious look before shrugging. 

“Okay.” 

Steve turned his attention back to the studio, where only the little Omega remained. It looked like she was picking up, tidying the room for its next use. There was no need, it looked like there was already cleaning staff employed for just that task, but she continued sweeping anyway. Steve waited until she was wiping down the barre next to the mirror to enter. 

Her eyes flicked up to his. “Sorry, I’ll be out in a second, just making sure we don’t leave any mess for you,” She apologized, her tone placating. 

“Oh don’t rush on my account.” He said smoothly. “I’m a little lost, actually,” He replied, false embarrassment coloring his tone. “It’s my first time here, and I think I took a wrong turn somewhere.” Her gaze turned sympathetic and she laughed, leaning on the barre. 

“No problem. I’m always getting lost in here, it’s massive. Where are you trying to get to? I’m just on my way out so it’s all good.” She tossed the used wipe into the trash can, and seated herself on the hardwood floor while she tugged her socks and shoes on. 

“The locker rooms,” Steve replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he gave her a self-deprecating smile. “Sorry again.” He watched as she glanced around the room, checking to see if she was leaving anything. As her back was turned, Steve leaned closer, inhaling her scent into his lungs, tasting it on his tongue. She smelled sweet—like summer ripe peaches. 

His mouth watered. 

“They’re down in the basement,” She said, closing the door behind her as they exited into the hallway. “But you can only use the ‘B’ stairs to get there, so it’s confusing.” She led him down the hall, past other workout rooms, and what looked like a yoga class to the back staircase. 

“Thank you for showing me,” He replied casually, though his eyes were locked on her form, watching her every movement. When they reached the lower level, she turned to head down the hallway towards the exit, but Steve caught her hand. “I’m Steve.”

Her pretty face flushed as he grinned at her expectantly. She flushed at his smile, playing with an escaped curl of her coily hair before mumbling her own name. “Nice to meet you.” He could practically hear her heart pumping loudly in her chest, and it was impossible to miss the way her teeth sank into her plump lower lip as his thumb brushed across her knuckles. 

“Nice to be met.” He knew he didn’t have much more time, Sam was waiting for him, and wouldn’t stay outside for long before he came looking for his friend. 

“W-well I’ll see you around, Steve,” She stammered, still worrying her lip with blunt teeth. 

“See you around.” 

_I’ll certainly be seeing you._

—

It only took two more trips to Sam’s gym to run into her again, and it was easy to find her in the locker room, that juicy, peach scent leading him straight to her. She was sitting on the bench, facing away from him as she pulled her riotous hair up into a knot above her head. 

“Hello again,” He said once he’d had his fill of watching the muscles bunch and relax under her smooth skin. _I bet it’s soft._ She squeaked in surprise before turning. A relieved expression spread across her pretty face and she smiled up at him. 

“Hey! Look at you, finding the locker room,” She joked, standing up. Steve grinned in response to her ribbing. 

“What can I say?” He drawled. “You gave me such good directions.” He winked at her, almost groaning as her scent spiked around him. She certainly wasn’t on suppressants, that much was abundantly clear—the strength and clarity of her scent made that a no-brainer. A blush colored her cheeks as she looked away, embarrassed. Steve turned to put his bag into one of the empty lockers, watching her continue to get ready out of the corner of his eye. “Do you come a lot? You seem to know the lay of the land pretty well.” 

“Oh yeah. Well I mean I teach a class every other week here,” She chirped, rising to her feet. “Every Thursday.” She was so sweet and friendly, so forthcoming with information that he barely even had to dig. 

“That’s fantastic. I should stop by sometime.” He replied, fixing her with another disarming smile over his shoulder. “I’m stiff as a board, though.” She laughs, waving him off. 

“Oh, stop. I’m sure you’ve got some rhythm in there somewhere.” She stretched, before putting her hands on her hips decisively. “Well, I’ve gotta go, don’t want to be late for class,” She joked. Steve watched her go, his eyes glued hungrily to her swaying hips. The entire day he could smell her, her scent lingering just inside his nostrils, teasing him. 

That pleasing, home-y Omega scent was doing maddening things to his brain, making him think very _unbecoming_ thoughts about her, who he just _knew_ was one floor above him, leaking that sweet scent all over everything she touched. 

He could only complete a couple of reps before he was storming back down into the locker room, practically ripping her locker door off of it’s hinges. It was mostly empty, save for her bag and a few other odds and ends—pens, hair ties, socks. In the back, there was a small laundry bag, likely where she stashed her sweat soaked clothes until she could take them home. Steve’s eyes went bright, and before he knew it, he was rifling through the bag, shaking her clothes out onto the empty locker room floor. 

It didn’t take but a few seconds to find a pair of her panties, and without hesitation, Steve raised them to his face, inhaling her scent deeply as his cock throbbed in response. He cleaned up carefully, closing the door and replacing everything he’d moved—save the lacy scrap of fabric in his pocket. 

And when he returned to the compound that evening, he pressed them to his face again, huffing her scent as he gripped his cock hard, imagining just how tight and sweet and _delicious_ she was going to be when he could finally fuck her. It had been so long, he’d almost forgotten what it felt like to be stuck fast; knotted in a tight, quivering Omega. 

And if he had it his way, he wouldn’t be waiting to do it much longer. 

—

“You’ve been working out a lot,” Sam said over lunch. “Maybe you should get your own membership, that way I don’t have to go with you,” He said, laughing. Steve shrugged. 

“You’re right, I should.” 

Steve had been going as often as Sam would go with him; watching her classes, learning her schedule. He knew she would work tomorrow, knew she would get there exactly at 10am to do warmups on her own for an hour before her students got there. He knew she would leave at 3pm, and that she took the R train home. 

And when she left the gym the following day, exactly at 3, Steve followed her easily. She didn’t even notice him, standing just feet away. He frowned—he would have to teach her to be more vigilant. She remained unaware when he got off at the same stop she did, following just behind her as she went up the stairs and out the exit. She lived in a small walk-up, devoid of roommates from what he could smell. 

Steve resisted the urge to follow her up—he was rock hard already just being bathed in her scent. He wasn’t sure he would be able to control himself with her alone, and his for the taking. 

Back at the compound, her panties were still under his pillow. The scent which had been almost overwhelming in its intensity was almost completely faded now, and even as Steve pressed them to his face once again, he grunted with dissatisfaction. _Not enough._

It wouldn’t ever be enough again, he knew. He wanted too much to feel that soft, supple skin under his fingers, wanted to feel her tight pussy stretched open around his thick knot rather than just imagining what it might feel like. He pressed his tongue into the fabric, the muted taste of her making him groan and his cock throb even harder. 

She had to know what she was doing to him, didn’t she? Prancing around the gym in those barely-there crop tops, her sports bra doing next to nothing, beads of sweat running down her exposed skin… Steve fisted his hand around the base of his cock, not stopping until he’d shot all over his hand, cum dripping steadily from his fingers to the floor. He frowned in distaste at the waste of it before grabbing a towel to clean himself off. 

—

Steve wated until after her next class to speak to her again. Ali smiled at him as he entered the studio, leaning on the broom she’d just been using. 

“Not lost again, are you?” She joked, and he smirked. 

“No, this time I’ve got a favor to ask,” He replied, and her eyes grew bright with curiosity. “A friend of mine is getting married, and he asked me to come.” A half truth—while it _was_ true that one of the agents he worked with was getting hitched, Steve didn’t know him nearly well enough to care to attend the wedding, let alone be in the service. Still though, he watched her features soften into a longing look, before she smiled. 

“Oh, that’s so sweet! I love weddings,” she said wistfully. “I can help you get into dancing shape by then, no problem. I bet it’s a super fancy wedding if they’re asking you to dance. If you come by class next time I’m sure I can find some time—”

Steve cut her off quickly with a bashful look and an anxious smile. “I don’t think I could do it in front of all those people.” He furrowed his brows. “I’d be happy to pay for private sessions, I’m just a little embarrassed.”

She nodded understandingly. Such a sweet little thing, this Omega he’d found. “Well… when’s the wedding? If it’s really soon we could meet as soon as tomorrow and start—”

“Perfect. Tomorrow is perfect.” 

“O-okay. Why don’t you give me your number and um, we’ll coordinate?”

He could barely contain his elation. Steve waited until she was busily entering her own contact information into his phone to take hers and do likewise. It was too easy to send the tracking code from her phone to his, just like Natasha had taught him—though not _quite_ for use under these circumstances. 

When he checked his phone later, he could see the bright red dot sitting stationary on the software. She was at home. Steve wondered if she was thinking about him. It was almost too much to imagine those slender little fingers traveling down to bury themselves in her sweet cunt—he shuddered. 

—

  
  


There was almost no one in the gym when he arrived early for practice with her—She worked there, had a key, and had opened the studio early to save him embarrassment. Of course, he had no intention of learning _anything_ —about dance, anyway. She was waiting for him in the studio, doing stretches against the barre. She’d forgone her usual sweatpants today, and Steve couldn’t help the rumbling growl of approval that emanated from his chest at the sight of her muscular thighs and shapely ass so clearly outlined by the clingy fabric of her leggings. Steve padded over on silent feet, stopping just behind her. 

“Morning, teach.” She squealed and whirled around to face him, her hand pressed to her chest in surprise. 

“Steve!” His name coming from her lips felt so good, he almost wished he could rewind time to hear it again. “You scared me.” 

“Sorry, doll.” He drawled, enjoying seeing her teeth sink into her lip. “What do we do first?” Watching her stretch for hours on end wasn’t currently an option, though he wouldn’t have minded doing so. He inhaled deeply—she smelled so _good_. Earthy and warm. Standing so close behind her made him want to sink his teeth into her throat, but he resisted the urge with herculean effort. 

She turned to face him, her expression all business. “You know, it took me an embarrassingly long time to realize you’re, you know. You.” She replied, holding onto the barre behind her as she bent forward, her curls barely touching the floor as she stretched. 

Steve chuckled, rubbing his neck. “Sorry about that. I was kind of enjoying the anonymity.” He admitted, and she rolled back up to standing, smirking just a little. “Drop me into a warzone? No problem. Ask me to dance in front of my coworkers…” He grimaced, and she fixed him with an understanding expression. 

“Oh _God._ I get stage fright too,” She admitted. “Not fun.” Steve was only half listening, his eyes fixed on the sight of the curve of her ass reflected in the mirror. “So let’s start you off with some stretches, just to loosen up your muscles a little. The last thing I need is ‘Captain America pulls hammy at local dance class’ on my conscience,” she laughed. “Let’s start with your legs about shoulder width apart—yeah, just like that!” 

Sam had done a fairly good job at getting him up to snuff when they’d started going to the gym together. Steve knew how to stretch before a workout, but he was more than happy to let her run her cool little hands along his body, positioning and bending. Steve had been wise enough to wear loose fitting joggers to the gym that morning—and it was a good thing too, because he was already half hard just from being near her. _Damn it._

It was all Steve could do to keep himself from snarling and grabbing her. He wanted to suck her plump bottom lip into his own mouth and scrape his teeth against the tender flesh until he tasted her blood—

“So let’s go ahead and start with a basic slow dance…” Her voice interrupted his racing thoughts. “I mean, it’s a traditional service, isn’t it?” She asked, and Steve nodded distractedly, nostrils flaring as he watched her move over to the stereo. “I’m not going to start with any music, I figure just the metronome will be alright.” He heard her start it, and the rhythmic tapping began echoing through the studio. 

There was a light blush on her cheeks as she stepped forward, avoiding direct eye contact. “So, um, I’ll have you get nice and close—Oh!” Steve stepped forward, his hand going around her waist expertly, and tugged her so that she fell forward just a little, her breasts pressing softly against the hard planes of his chest. He quickly suppressed a pleased groan. 

“Like this?” he asked, schooling his features into the picture of innocence. He could feel her heart hammering in her chest, and her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips. 

“Um, y-yeah,” She stammered. She reached back to check the placement of his hand, and Steve couldn’t help but relish the feel of her soft fingers caressing the back of his hand. She stepped back a bit, and looked up at him before resting her hand on his shoulder. “So, um, if you’re really comfortable with your date, you could put your hands on their hips, or shoulders,” She explained, bashfully looking away when his gaze became too much to handle. Steve’s mouth was practically watering. He knew he had to be pumping out pheromones like mad—after all, he could almost taste the thick, heavy scent of her arousal all around them. It emboldened him. 

Steve dropped both hands to her hips as though at her own suggestion, unable to help when his thumbs caressed the bare skin at her midriff, just above her leggings. There were little beads of sweat beginning to pool at her temple, and he could see her nipples hardening through her thin bra and t-shirt. 

“A-a-and then, you’ll want to shift your weight, as, um, you move back and forth with your partner,” Her voice faltered a little as Steve began leading her, his hands still gentle on her hips. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” She asked softly, a breathy laugh escaping her chest. 

“Mmm,” Steve replied noncommittally, swiping his thumbs across her flesh again, and enjoying when she shivered. “Not really,” He lied. “I didn’t even dance at any of those fancy parties they make us go to.” Her scent was so thick now, it was coming off of her in waves. She pushed away from him suddenly, her hand going to her head as she shook it, as though attempting to clear her foggy thoughts. 

“S-Steve, I think maybe we should wait until some of the other folks get here,” She said softly, retreating further away from him to lean against the barre. “I think, um—”

“What do you think?” He drawled, crossing the distance she’d created between them easily. He caged her in with his arms, leaning down so that their faces were almost touching. Her eyes were wide, and her pupils dilated. She had to know by now what his intentions were—she wasn’t stupid, his Omega. 

“Steve, I—I think maybe we’re a little worked up, and we should stop before we do something we both regret—” Hot anger laced through him at her words. As though he would _regret_ anything. He didn’t let her finish, and slated his hot mouth over hers, sucking bruisingly hard on her lower lip while she whimpered and opened for him easily. Steve grinned against her mouth and dragged his canines down her lip, splitting it. He moaned when the taste of her coppery blood hit his tongue, and when he opened his eyes again, there was hardly any trace of blue that could be seen around his pupils. 

He pulled away, marveling at the bright welling of blood gathering on her trembling lower lip. He swiped it away with a gentle thumb before cupping her face. 

“What’s the matter, doll?” He asked, dropping a softer kiss onto her pouting mouth. He could tell his scent was wreaking havoc on her senses, and it would only take just a few more pushes until she was putty in his hands. Steve ran his thumbs across her pebbled nipples, drawing them over the curve of her breasts before settling on her waist and massaging the tense, fluttering muscles in her belly. 

“We can’t!” Her voice was panicked, even as she pressed into his hands. “I—I—” Steve leaned down to lick the side of her throat, laving all the way up to her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth, groaning. She was in no position to be giving him orders, but his bossy little Omega didn’t seem to grasp that just yet. Steve slid his thigh up between hers, and growled audibly at the feel of her damn heat through the flimsy fabric. 

“You gonna tell me what I can and can’t do, doll?” He asked softly, before dragging his teeth down her throat. He laved the reddened welts roughly with his tongue. She let out a little whimper. 

“I’ll—I’ll get f-fired,” She stuttered, a strangled moan escaping her throat when he began dragging his thigh back and forth, grinding it hard against her. “Steve if someone s-sees—” Despite her weak complaining, her scent grew thicker—just a little. Steve smirked at this, and ran his tongue along the shell of her ear. 

“You worried someone will see us, doll?” He asked, and she nodded quickly. Steve reached up to cup her breasts, rolling her taut nipples between his rough fingers. She mewled. “I wonder what they would say, hmm? You think they would watch me split you open on my knot, Omega?” She was panting, half drunk on his scent the way he was on hers, and his words weren’t helping. Steve pulled his leg away from her, and she made a disappointed noise in her throat as her hips moved to follow. His gray sweats were stained just a little darker where she was sitting, and Steve groaned at the sight of it. 

“Poor thing, you soaked all the way through your leggings, didn’t you?” He taunted, drawing a thumb across her parted lips before dipping it inside. She latched onto it, sucking as he pumped it in and out of her mouth. She released him with an audible pop when he grasped her breast roughly, and Steve was mesmerized by the dribble of saliva that dripped down her chin. He repeated the action with his index and middle finger, shoving them into her mouth while his other hand feverishly worked at tugging down her leggings. Her ass was resting on the barre, her back against the mirror as her feet dangled just a few inches off of the floor. 

“S-Steve—”

_“Alpha.”_ He corrected, delighting in the little tremor that ran through her heated flesh. She was only wearing a thong underneath her leggings, and Steve groaned, snapping the elastic band against her skin. 

“Alpha!” She cried out in surprise. Steve ‘hmmed’ in response, tracing her soaked slit reverently. She was so wet the fabric was practically see-through, and as he peeled it away, the sight of her wet, dripping pussy made him close his eyes and moan. “Oh _God_ ,” she panted helplessly as he sank a single finger into her. Steve had to stop his knees from trembling, and leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers to steady himself. She was so _tight_ , he didn’t even know how he was going to fit his cock inside, let alone his knot—and the very thought made him throb hotly in his pants. 

She keened, bucking her hips as she sought more friction, grinding against his hand. Steve grinned lasciviously, before inching his finger out slowly, knuckle by knuckle. Her lidded eyes flew open, and she whined, reaching for him to try and force him back. 

“Ah, ah. Patience, Omega. I waited so long to have you,” He crooned, dropping to his knees in front of her. “Open for me. _Thaaat’s_ it. Good girl.” He helped her part her thighs, spreading them wide open so that he could see every bit of pink, glistening flesh between her legs. Her cheeks were ruddy from pleasure and embarrassment, and Steve couldn’t help but think that perhaps his Omega might have a penchant for fucking in public. He leaned forward and ran his tongue up the same path his fingers had taken, moaning audibly at the taste of her. 

Steve sucked her clit into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and tongue as she writhed. If not for his iron hold on her hip, she might have slipped down to the floor right along with him. He ran his tongue through her folds, sucking down her juices greedily. He pulled away, nipping the soft flesh of her thigh with sharp canines. 

“Say ‘thank you Alpha’, for making you feel so good, Omega,” he instructed, knowing she was too far gone _not_ to comply. 

“Thank you, Alpha! Thank you Alpha!” The words tore themselves raggedly from her throat as he pushed her further and further toward the inevitable. The metronome was still going, only it’s quiet ticking was drowned out by her breathy moans and cries. Steve growled against her, before closing his teeth gently around her clit and _pulling_. 

She came apart in his mouth, shaking and crying out so loud he would have worried someone would hear her outside the building if not for the soundproofing. Steve wiped his mouth and stood tall over her trembling form, his eyes hungry. 

“Thank you, Alpha,” she mumbled again as he helped her off of the barre and down to the hardwood floor. 

“Alpha’s not done with you yet.” He said quietly, pausing to suck his fingers clean of her. “Not by a long shot.” 

——

“Steve, where are you? Fury’s losing his shit, man.” Sam’s voice was irritated, but not concerned. Steve held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he spoke.

“Sorry, I went for an early workout and forgot to report back.” He replied absently. “Got my hands a bit full at the gym.” He couldn’t help but smirk at the dual meaning behind his choice of words. His hands, of course, were currently full of sloppy, wet, whimpering Omega, but Sam didn’t need to know that. They were seated in one of the burner Jeeps that Fury let them drive off the compound, the seat pushed all the way back as she straddled him. Her form was draped over the steering wheel, hips deliciously close to his face as he pumped two fingers lazily in and out of her wet heat.

As if on cue, she whined loudly when he crooked them inside her, her thighs trembling as she tried to hold herself up.

“What was that?” 

“I didn’t hear anything,” Steve lied, scissoring his fingers. “Tell Fury I’ll be back soon.” He could practically hear Sam shrugging as the line went dead. Steve tossed the phone haphazardly into the passenger seat, before leveling a hard smack against her ass. She cried out, even as her cunt clenched hard around his fingers. 

“You almost got us caught, doll,” He chastised, loving every breathy whine he coaxed from her. This was almost too perfect—after she’d cum all over his face in the practice room, Steve had been tempted just to sink his cock into her right there—but there was a class due to start soon, and he didn’t _really_ want anyone else to see her. 

It _was_ a titillating thought, though. 

“Just think, if anyone walks back here, they’ll see you. Soaked and messy, and all full of your Alpha.” She tightened around him again, and Steve knew he couldn’t wait any longer. His cock was rock hard, the tip reddened and throbbing eagerly. She whimpered as he slipped his fingers out of her and pulled himself out of his sweats, pumping his cock a few times and smearing her juices across his own flesh. 

“No,” She moaned, though he wasn’t sure what she was denying. 

“No what, Omega?” Steve grasped her hips easily between his hands, turning her around effortlessly to face him. She weighed practically nothing compared to him. Her eyes were bright, and lips parted as she panted. Her hair had come out of it’s messy bun long ago, and was wild and loose around her shoulders. Steve had already pushed her sports bra up and over her breasts, exposing them lewdly, and her leggings were somewhere in the car, abandoned hastily when he’d tugged her inside. “No, you don’t want anyone to see you getting that sweet pussy filled up by your Alpha? No you don’t want me to split you open with my cock? Which is it, doll?” 

Steve wasn’t used to speaking so obscenely, but she just… brought it out of him. Made him want to be filthy with her—and _hell_ was it getting him off. Steve wasn’t sure he could have anyone else after this, she fit so perfectly against him, and the sounds she was making were driving him fucking _crazy._

“I—I—I don’t want anyone to see!” She cried out desperately, burying her embarrassed face in the crook of his neck as he chuckled at her. His cock was leaking, and Steve’s eyes rolled back in his head as the tip slid against her. She whined. 

“Oh, baby.” He groaned, moving her hips back and forth, dragging her soaking pussy along his cock. “Then why do you get so wet every. Time. I say it?” He thrust up into her, pushing the tip just inside of her. She moaned loudly, and fought his grip in an attempt to force him all the way in. “Tell me how bad you want Alpha’s cock here in the car, where anyone could walk by and see you.” Steve could feel her breath puffing hotly against his skin, licking and sucking at his pulse. 

“I want you to fuck me here, Alpha!” Steve could hear the shame in her voice, and he took one hand and pushed back against her shoulder until he could see her flushed face. 

“Again.”

“I-I-I—‘’ She covered her face with her hands, even as Steve thrust gently against her. 

“The longer you take, you know, the more likely it is someone will see,” Steve said lowly, still refusing to allow her to sink down onto his cock like she wanted. That seemed to spur her on, and she turned her watery eyes to his. 

“I want you to fuck me right here, Alpha.” She said quietly, her lip trembling even as it felt like her pusssy was trying actively to suck him inside. Steve’s own self control was hanging on by a thread, but he was determined to make her lose it before he did. “I-I- _oh fuck—_ I _nee-ed_ it, Steve!” She cried brokenly, and he knew he had won. Steve pushed some damp strands of hair out of her face before raking his teeth hard across her lip. 

“Good girl.” He snarled, sheathing himself inside of her in one smooth motion. Her head lolled back as a low moan forced itself out of her throat. Steve sucked one of her pert little nipples into his mouth, pulling at it with his teeth as he slowly lifted her off of his cock; pulling her up until _just_ the tip was inside, and then slamming her back down. She was mumbling words in between the incoherent cries, and it took Steve a few moments to realize it was his _name_.

_“Fu-uck, Steve, yes, yes, Steve—”_ She was tightening around him so deliciously… Steve groaned, his arms going about her shoulders as he fucked up into her, holding her in place. Suddenly, the parking gate opened, and another car drove slowly into the lot. Her body immediately tensed, and she attempted to clamor off of his lap, but Steve held fast, continuing to drive his cock into her with heavy, measured thrusts. 

“Steve, they’ll see—!” She said desperately, though her words were cut off with a sharp snap of his hips, and they devolved into another ragged moan. “Oh _God!”_ The car parked across the lot, but still in clear view, and the driver exited, heading for the gym entrance. They glanced toward the jeep, but headed inside without investigating further. Her pussy tightened so hard and so fast it was almost painful, squeezing his cock for everything it was worth as Steve fucked her, reaching between their bodies to toy with her swollen clit. 

“Think they saw us?” He asked mockingly. He twisted the throbbing nub of flesh with expert fingers, and her body convulsed, going rigid in his arms. Steve’s own eyes rolled shut at the sensation. “I wonder what they thought seeing you like this, doll. Tits out, getting fucked open on Alpha’s cock.” She whimpered at his words, though her pussy continued to grip him like a vice. Her thighs shook, and her blunt fingernails scored his back as he forced her closer and closer to the all consuming orgasm only he could give her. “Knew you needed this,” He snarled, sucking hard enough on her neck to leave an ugly bruise. “Showing up in that shirt, those _goddamn_ leggings just to _tease_ me!” 

“N-no, Alpha,” She cried in denial, even as she cocked her head submissively to the side, allowing him further access. “I wasn’t trying to—”

_“Little fucking show-off.”_ He could barely hear her rebuttals he was so lost in the pleasure of her body. “Say it. Tell Alpha how much you like showing off, and maybe I’ll let you cum.” He growled, delighting in the whimper that escaped her. “Now!” He thrust up into her rapidly, losing control of his pacing the closer he got. 

“C-caught you watching me once,” She admitted breathily. “I— _fuck, ugh—_ I liked it!” 

Steve kissed her, sweeping his tongue into her mouth and greedily swallowing every breathy noise she made. He fisted his hand in her messy curls, yanking her head back as his knot began to swell at the base of his cock. 

“Gonna mark you, fill you up, Omega,” He panted, his eyes wild. “Whole world’s gonna know who you belong to, _always._ ” She seized up around him, crying out as she fell to pieces on his cock, her entire body shaking. She threw her head back, her lips parted as her hands scrabbled for purchase against his smooth skin. Steve fucked her through it, his knot grinding against her clit and sending shudders rolling through her body. 

He came then, with her still pulsing around him; shooting thick ropes of cum unp into her as his knot held them together, stuck fast. Steve was panting too, and as she slumped, boneless into his arms, Steve cradled her head with a gentle hand, tilting her head to the side. 

“Alpha?” She mumbled, her thoughts obviously still scrambled. It didn’t matter—He’d already made his mind up. Steve didn’t want anyone else—how could he, now? He wanted to scowl down at the little Omega murmuring sleepily in his lap, but she clenched around him again, and he shuddered. _Perfection._ Steve caressed her cheek before sliding his hand gently down her throat, locating the mating gland at the base of her throat with the pad of his thumb, pressing on it gently. She whined uncomfortably, but he silenced her with a look before pressing his lips to the already bruised flesh of her throat. 

“I told you I was going to mark you,” He replied before sinking his teeth into her flesh, feeling it tear beneath his canines as her sweet blood burst into his mouth. His eyes slid to half mast as he laved the wound with his tongue, his cock throbbing. Steve fucked up into her lazily, and she let out a strangled cross between a hiccup and a moan. 

“But Steve—” He lifted his head from her throat, licking her blood off of his lips. He knew he had to look intimidating, his eyes hard. 

“Is there someone else?” He asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her. She ducked her head, shaking it. 

“N-no.” 

“Good, Omega.” He lowered his head again, lapping at the sluggishly bleeding puncture wounds at her throat. She wouldn’t be able to mark him until her next heat, but that was fine. Steve could be _more_ than patient when he set his mind to it. “Don’t fret, doll,” he stroked the side of her face affectionately, grinning when she leaned into his palm. “I just don’t want to share.” 

Her cheeks colored, and she began pulling down the bra and t-shirt Steve had pulled up. She was so cute, fucked completely silly and stuck on his knot for the foreseeable future. He glanced down the line of their bodies where they were connected, and licked his lips. 

“Um, Steve? Since we’re… you know… could you at least drive around to the back, where no one will, you know… see us?” She asked embarrassedly, playing with a coil of her hair. Steve chuckled. 

“No one will see you, doll. Not here.” She looked at him confusedly, raising an eyebrow. Steve rapped his knuckle against the windshield, and then the window. “Tinted.” 

She slumped against him, sighing with relief. “Good. Because that was my boss that walked in.” Steve chuckled, before rolling his hips into hers again. She mewled, hissing. “Steve!” 

“What’s wrong, Omega? Tired already?”

  
  


-Fin-


End file.
